zyelfandomcom-20200214-history
Hans' Mosh Pit
= Profile of Hans = Welcome to Hans' Mosh Pit I Played Diablo I when it was first released and was hooked ever since. When Diablo II was released my addiction to Diablo became worse. I played D2 Classic for about 30 hours straight when I got it. My First character was the Necro and I think I got him to Hell in that time span (Single Player). I was overjoyed when the news that there was going to be an expansion pack and it would add many features to the game. I played online for about 30 hours straight when I had the expansion pack. Around 2003 I was getting bored with D2 and stumbled upon mods that was available at the Phrozen Keep and played quite a few of them including the following Middle Earth, Ancestral Recall, Kingdom of Tenai, Nez. Around 2006 I came upon a mod that was created for 1.09 version of the mod. If you guessed Zy-El you would be right if you guessed ES then you would be wrong. Later in 2006 I came upon Eastern Sun and that mod became my faverite mod for 1.10 and Zy-El is my faverite for 1.09. If you guessed that Heavy Metal is my main music choice than your are right. But if you guessed that I am the biggest Bee Gee fan than you are sadly wrong (Al I know you that was your guess). I do also like other types of music including Progressive Rock and German Folks Music. When I am not playing D2, IE when I am sleeping I have visions of being a German Pornstar. Thanks to Al for putting that image in my sleeps with one of his comments about my Avatar LOL. I will add more later. To Do 1. Continue to work on the Hirelings page with more information. Any suggestions are welcome. 2. Add more information to the Items section. Add normal items. Any suggestions are welcome. 3. If any player has a suggestion on something that needs to be added please let me know or an Organizer know. 4. To finish my final Lord of Hatred Challenge run with my Necro. I can just taste first place. Musical Tastes 1. Currently listening to Anvil . If you have not seen the recent movie the Story of Anvil please do so. 2. Also listening to Accept as well to the solo works of Udo 3. I also like the Scottish singer Fish . I was at the Toronto concert June 29th 2008. One of my favorite singers. 4. As for female singers I like Doro the Queen of Metal. I saw her live in Toronto March 2008. 5. On August 13th 2009 a true legend of music and the first true guitar hero passed away. Lets all take a moment of silence to remember Les Paul . Off Topic Checking out diii.net and found out a group of players did the Ironman Tristram challenge naked. I never played 1.11 or 1.12. I did a few Ironman challenges on Bnet when 1.09 was the latest version. I did it with 3 characters. Characters SongOfPain - Zy-El 50k Masters Tourney Character I want to go back for a few beers